<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sasha and the fucking Greek gods fuck shit up by Hyperfocus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071071">Sasha and the fucking Greek gods fuck shit up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperfocus/pseuds/Hyperfocus'>Hyperfocus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperfocus/pseuds/Hyperfocus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the title </p><p>Strap in for a ride!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Let's start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>1:30 AM</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Theonlysmartone added theteaisscalding and stokethefires to chat</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Theonlysmartone renamed chat to archivescrew</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Stokethefires : </em>
  </b>
  <span>haha screw</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Theonlysmartone :</em>
  </b>
  <span> Tim, don't be a child, now gimmie as sec as i badger Jon for his username</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Theteaisscalding changed his name to Martin</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Stokethefires: </em>
  </b>
  <span>marto it's only jon. This is the man who accidentally drank ink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Martin : </em>
  </b>
  <span>HE WHAT???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Theonlysmartone added firstmate</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>firstmate  changed name to Jonsims</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jonsims : </em>
  </b>
  <span>Tim. You have 5</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Stokethefires: </em>
  </b>
  <span>5 what?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jonsims : </em>
  </b>
  <span>4</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Stokethefires: </em>
  </b>
  <span>shit</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Martin: </em>
  </b>
  <span>…. Wow</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Theonlysmartone:</em>
  </b>
  <span> I'm not surprised </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Martin:</em>
  </b>
  <span> maybe we should stop them? So no-one complains about screaming?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Theonlysmartone: </em>
  </b>
  <span>good Idea brb</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>2:30</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Martin: </em>
  </b>
  <span>tea anyone?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Theonlysmartone: </em>
  </b>
  <span>oh please! May you make my Valarian tea?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Martin: </em>
  </b>
  <span>of course!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Stokethefires: </em>
  </b>
  <span> sash you doing a ritual tonight?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Theonlysmartone: </em>
  </b>
  <span>mhm. Been feeling off lately so maybe some guidance will help</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jonsims: </em>
  </b>
  <span>Ritual?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Theonlysmartone: </em>
  </b>
  <span>i practice witchcraft and no its not like in the movies. And a ritual is when I focus on it. Like a personal communion for Christians</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jonsims: </em>
  </b>
  <span>ah I see. Wish you the best</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Martin: </em>
  </b>
  <span>that's so cool!</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha smiled at the phone rubbing her necklace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up she mutters a thanks to Martin </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are you faring Martin? With the worms and all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin rubs his neck and smiles "I'm doing ok sash. It's just weird living here"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods. "If you want i can stay over tonight or you can sleep over at mine?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Nononono ill be fine Sasha don't worry!" Martin exclaims as he picked up the rest of the tea to deliver it</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>From Stokethefires to Martin</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Stokethefires: </em>
  </b>
  <span>We need to stop the Pining </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Martin: </em>
  </b>
  <span>??????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Stokethefires: </em>
  </b>
  <span>WRONG PERSON. PLEASE IGNORE</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>From Stokethefires to Theonlysmartone </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Screenshot</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Theonlysmartone: </em>
  </b>
  <span>smooth recovery huh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Stokethefires: </em>
  </b>
  <span> I freaked out ok! There is a reason why you have your username Sasha James</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Theonlysmartone: </em>
  </b>
  <span> Tim. By all that is ruled by Aphrodite. Do. Not. Set. Martin. And. Jon. Up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Stokethefires: </em>
  </b>
  <span>Fine! Fine! But if they don't speak to each other in 2 months we locking them in a closet </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Theonlysmartone: </em>
  </b>
  <span>Tim… n o. I swear to all the greek gods if you do no more secret alcohol</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Stokethefires: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> you wouldn't dare</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Theonlysmartone:</em>
  </b>
  <span>  I would Timothy Stoker</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;:3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Stokethefires:</em>
  </b>
  <span> Fiiiiiine</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Martin to Theonlysmartone </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Martin: </em>
  </b>
  <span>whats with Tim? Is he playing matchmaker again?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Theonlysmartone: </em>
  </b>
  <span>unfortunately yeah. I pity the poor souls. Anyways! Try and get some rest marto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Martin: </em>
  </b>
  <span>i will, I will. Later Sash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Theonlysmartone: </em>
  </b>
  <span>😎👉👉</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha grabs her bags swinging them over her shoulder as she hurried home after grabbing a few groceries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A deep sigh escapes her as she opened the door to her personal sanctuary and home, placing her groceries away she lit a few candles as she did some more research on a few more cases. Looking at the time she puts away all technology and wound her thick curled hair into a bun as she prepared. Laying out her circle she sat in the middle focusing on breath. Her steady breath guided into a calm meditation and candles flickered around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finishing up the necklace to give to Martin as protection she whispered a prayer "my lords. My lady's of Olympus may you guide me and those close to me. May you protect and do as you see fit. Accept my offerings as you see fit. So mote it be."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Martin to Theonlysmartone </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Martin: </em>
  </b>
  <span>hey. Coming to the pub tomorrow?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Martin: </em>
  </b>
  <span>shoot i forgot bout your ritual. Nvm we can talk tomorrow </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Theonlysmartone: </em>
  </b>
  <span> hey its ok. Sure! I'll definitely be there </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Martin: </em>
  </b>
  <span>see you there Sash</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Theonlysmartone: </em>
  </b>
  <span>see ya</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 🚪</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>🚪</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Days passed. Not much </span>
  <em>
    <span>Unusual </span>
  </em>
  <span> until He started to show up. Made Sasha uneasy but not much. Two times already and making the decision to meet with him if she saw him again she grabbed her most protective charms. Some pepper spray wouldn't hurt too. Besides a welcome distraction from Tim and Jons incessant argument.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>archivescrew</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Theonlysmartone: </em>
  </b>
  <span>ight heading out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Martin: </em>
  </b>
  <span>See you! Hope you have a good night </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Theonlysmartone: </em>
  </b>
  <span>Thanks Martin 😊</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Stokethefires: </em>
  </b>
  <span>see you tomorrow Sash</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jonsims:  </em>
  </b>
  <span>enjoy your night </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting down at the table with great trepidation she gives a small smile. Micheal returns it too wide for a normal person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So. What is your name?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles "what can a melody call itself? You of all others should Know names hold power Little Galaxy"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinks twice. "Really? Fae rules? Fine. What do you go by. And please none of this riddle stuff"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Michael."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aaaand why do you keep showing up"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why! I just want to help a fellow witch. Also to be friends" he holds his hand out which of course felt like sharp heavy stone but quickly pulled away "er. Sorry I forgot about that. But if you want to save your friends Tim,Jon and Martin. Meet me at Hanwell Cemetery." Placing a note and phone number in her hand he smiled again. Pulling out a Moonstone he tossed over as he left. The colors more mesmerizing then usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Time passed quickly </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>archivescrew</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Theonlysmartone: </em>
  </b>
  <span>imma do something that might be stupid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jonsims: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>stupid </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Theonlysmartone: </em>
  </b>
  <span>I-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Theonlysmartone: </em>
  </b>
  <span>We shall see tbh. Wish me luck!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Stokethefires: </em>
  </b>
  <span>wow. Sasha I thought I was the disaster</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Theonlysmartone: </em>
  </b>
  <span>you are</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Martin: </em>
  </b>
  <span>You are</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jonsims: </em>
  </b>
  <span>you are</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Stokethefires: </em>
  </b>
  <span> I'm being ganged up on!! Oh the tragedy!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Theonlysmartone: </em>
  </b>
  <span>Boo hoo. Anyways see ya tomorrow if I don't die supernaturally!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Martin: </em>
  </b>
  <span>Wha. SASHA </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Theonlysmartone is offline </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Stokethefires: </em>
  </b>
  <span>Welp. We lost the braincell </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jonsims: </em>
  </b>
  <span> hey! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Martin: </em>
  </b>
  <span> Jon has smarts too!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Stokethefires: </em>
  </b>
  <span>how many times have we had to pull him away from work?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jonsims: </em>
  </b>
  <span>. . . No Comment </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Martin: </em>
  </b>
  <span>we lost the Braincell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jonsims: </em>
  </b>
  <span>fuck. Tim can you grab the mouthwash? I did it again</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Martin: </em>
  </b>
  <b>JON</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Stokethefires</em>
  </b>
  <span>: </span>
  <em>
    <span>JON</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b> <em>Stokethefires: </em> </b> guys. Guys get on <em> Now </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Martin: </em> </b>Tim. It's 2 in the fucking morning </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Jonsims: </em> </b>what is it now Stoker?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Stokethefires:</em> </b> ouch. Really feeling the love sweethearts. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Stokethefires: </em> </b>but Sasha just got dropped on my bed by a yellow fucking door.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Jonsims: </em> </b> What?? <br/><br/><b> <em>Martin: </em> </b> Im heading over now! <br/><br/><b> <em>Stokethefires:</em> </b> thanks Marto! She is bleeding and i dont know what to do it looks deep! <br/><br/><b> <em>Jonsims:</em> </b> Coming over aswell there is safety in numbers  <br/><br/><b> <em>Stokethefires:</em> </b> smart smart smart.  Blond dude walked through it. Oh gggodddjdh W҈ E҈ I҈ R҈ D҈  F҈ U҈ C҈ K҈ <br/><br/><b> <em>Martin:</em> </b> tim? <br/>Tim?!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Jonsims:</em> </b> Tim???</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Theonlysmartone:</em> </b> guyss ittt okkk justt micheal witch pallll just helped </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Theonlysmartone:</em> </b> adds ˢᵖⁱʳᵃˡᵃᵗᵉᵐᵉᵃⁿᵈˢᵖⁱᵗᵐᵉᵒᵘᵗ</p><p>{door emoji}</p><p> </p><p>ˢᵖⁱʳᵃˡᵃᵗᵉᵐᵉᵃⁿᵈˢᵖⁱᵗᵐᵉᵒᵘᵗ:Sup. <br/><br/><b> <em>Stokethefires:</em> </b> Holy shit! We are ok. Ok</p><p>So all that happened was The Spiral fucked with phone and micheal a bit (also apparently there are these Entities)<br/><br/><em><strong>Jonsims:</strong></em> oh yeah those. Reminds me i need to bring Gerry over some time <br/><br/>ˢᵖⁱʳᵃˡᵃᵗᵉᵐᵉᵃⁿᵈˢᵖⁱᵗᵐᵉᵒᵘᵗ: HE IS ALIVE? TELL HIM HIS FUCKING HUSBAND IS ALIVE TOO</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Jonsims:</em> </b> YOUR THAT MICHEAL? <br/><br/><b> <em>Stokethefires:</em> </b> i am so fucking lost. Martin is here now. I am passing out now <br/><br/><b> <em>Theonlysmartone:</em> </b> hehehe he hit thhhhe floor. <br/>Oop. going off . on meeeeds <br/><br/></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Now to the Avatar chat<br/><br/>ˢᵖⁱʳᵃˡᵃᵗᵉᵐᵉᵃⁿᵈˢᵖⁱᵗᵐᵉᵒᵘᵗ: My hubby is alive and i didnt know! <br/><br/><b> <em>Zuess,but,not,horny:</em> </b> Wha <br/><br/>ˢᵖⁱʳᵃˡᵃᵗᵉᵐᵉᵃⁿᵈˢᵖⁱᵗᵐᵉᵒᵘᵗ: ye New Archivist friend jon said he good friend. Tim is Archivists name <br/><br/><b> <em>ClownCore:</em> </b> Oh! Jonny Did Get The Job After All! </p><p> </p><p>ˢᵖⁱʳᵃˡᵃᵗᵉᵐᵉᵃⁿᵈˢᵖⁱᵗᵐᵉᵒᵘᵗ:Wha. Ok Holy Hera wtf.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>missmuffet:</em> </b> Yeah. He is Web</p><p> </p><p>ˢᵖⁱʳᵃˡᵃᵗᵉᵐᵉᵃⁿᵈˢᵖⁱᵗᵐᵉᵒᵘᵗ: HE IS WHAT?!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>ClownCore:</em> </b> HE IS WHAT?? WHAT NEXT!? YOU TELL ME BASI IS HUNT???</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Missmuffet</em> </b>: no thats her girlfriend </p><p> </p><p>M̞͔Ị͂ͅĆ̤ͦ̈H̾̒E̐̂̿Ả̖̘̌Ḷ̟ͅ,Ả̖̘̌T͓͕ͦ͂̚ͅE̐̂̿,M̞͔E̐̂̿,S̮̯̠̀O̳̼̱ͨ,Ị͂ͅ,P̰ͧ̈U͍̯N͇̪͑̉Ć̤ͦ̈H̾̒E̐̂̿D͒,H̾̒Ị͂ͅM̞͔: lol</p><p> </p><p>ˢᵖⁱʳᵃˡᵃᵗᵉᵐᵉᵃⁿᵈˢᵖⁱᵗᵐᵉᵒᵘᵗ: Huh. Imma lie down on the floor. Turned it to carpet again </p><p> </p><p>M̞͔Ị͂ͅĆ̤ͦ̈H̾̒E̐̂̿Ả̖̘̌Ḷ̟ͅ,Ả̖̘̌T͓͕ͦ͂̚ͅE̐̂̿,M̞͔E̐̂̿,S̮̯̠̀O̳̼̱ͨ,Ị͂ͅ,P̰ͧ̈U͍̯N͇̪͑̉Ć̤ͦ̈H̾̒E̐̂̿D͒,H̾̒Ị͂ͅM̞͔: Fuck you I hate Carpet </p><p> </p><p>ˢᵖⁱʳᵃˡᵃᵗᵉᵐᵉᵃⁿᵈˢᵖⁱᵗᵐᵉᵒᵘᵗ: Exactly </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Zuess,but,not,horny:</em> </b> I hate this chat the longer I'm here</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>I'llsleepwhenimdead:</em> </b> Same</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Plukas:</em> </b> Agreed</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>I'llsleepwhenimdead: </em> </b>when did you get here?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Plukas: </em> </b>i made this chat… I was a fool.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Missmuffet</em> </b>: no fucking kidding</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Table</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stokethefires:</span>
  <span> so your telling me I got dropped into a job that ends up in me getting spooky Eye Powers. You are a "Avatar" For a fear god that is Spider BASED. you have a roommate that's married to a litteral fucking being of </span>
  <span>madness. </span>
  <span>AND YOU FORGOT TO EXPLAIN. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theonlysmartone:</span>
  <span> wow. I haven't seen you this worked up since you had to wear a suit to the Job interview </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ˢᵖⁱʳᵃˡᵃᵗᵉᵐᵉᵃⁿᵈˢᵖⁱᵗᵐᵉᵒᵘᵗ you forgot you can't quit and the Greeks might also be real.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martin:</span>
  <span> WE CANT QUIT???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theonlysmartone: </span>
  <span>THE GREEK GODS?!?!?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonsims: </span>
  <span>I was trying to break it slowly Michael….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ˢᵖⁱʳᵃˡᵃᵗᵉᵐᵉᵃⁿᵈˢᵖⁱᵗᵐᵉᵒᵘᵗ: Oop. Sorry not Sorry. I do need to eat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theonlysmartone:</span>
  <span> the Greek Gods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok. Cool</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cool cool cool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martin:</span>
  <span> Sasha. Your spiraling</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ˢᵖⁱʳᵃˡᵃᵗᵉᵐᵉᵃⁿᵈˢᵖⁱᵗᵐᵉᵒᵘᵗ: ehehe spiral</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonsims</span>
  <span>: </span>
  <span>facepalm </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stokethefires</span>
  <span>: ??????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theonlysmartone</span>
  <span> first the bloody worm woman. Now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Micheal. And the news that there are </span>
  <span>more </span>
  <span>monsters and FEAR ENTITY'S THAT WANT TO MONSTERIFY TIM. </span>
  <span>AND NOW THE GOD'S!?!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time skip 5 MIN</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stokethefires: </span>
  <span>FUCK WORMS RUN</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonsims:</span>
  <span> TIM WHAT DID YOU DO</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span> Tone despondent and voice echoing she Rambles for comfort, "Tim,Jon. I know you’ll want to know what’s been happening. If you’re still alive after this. The worms are on the upper floor. Not as many as down in the Archive, but enough."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Her eyes scan the Artefact Storage with old familiarity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I set the fire alarm off, so everyone’s evacuated except me and Elias." Thinking back on that encounter she shudders knowing the truth now "I didn’t see any signs of the fire brigade, but I haven’t been near a window in a while. There was a… I guess you’d call it a… a wave of worms. I got cut off from Elias. I hope he made it to the fire system, but who Fucking knows. Maybe everyone’s dead already. Maybe that bastard who trapped us planned this"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eyes narrow</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I’ve had to retreat into Artefact Storage. That should tell you something about how bad it is out there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God, I hate this place. I can't even leave"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did I ever tell you I first joined the Institute as a practical researcher? I had to analyse and investigate all the stuff in here. Take notes after sleeping in the rusted chair, write in the memory book, all that sort of thing. I transferred after three months. Would’ve quit, but couldn’t afford to back then." Her voice is Bitter and angry</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Never understood why they keep this stuff secret. I mean, we’ve, we’ve enough here to send any sceptic packing, but it’s just locked away. I… I asked Elias about it once, but he just muttered something about funding and mission statements. He’s good at changing the subject, isn’t he? Heh. For a follower of a fucking fear god and he doesn't use these to spread it more"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry. I’m rambling. No worms, though, so that’s good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking around her eye catches the Table</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hey. I’ve found… I’ve found that table you were talking about. Don’t really see what all the fuss is about. Just a… basic… optical illusion. Nothing special… just… just a… wait…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hushed and panicked she whispered into the recorder "Tim! Tim, I think there’s someone here. Hello? I see you. Show yourself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Posted</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A scream escapes her lips as a spindle like hand reaches out at her throat. Eye narrow in determination as she ducks down and slides under. Reaching out blindly for a weapon her hand suddenly is weighed down. Swiping at the Bent Wrong Creature her eyes widen at the Blade made of Night. Time froze as she processed it. A sword that was forged of a literal galaxy. Hand and weight perfect. The creature growls and lunged with a unearthly cry desperate and angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha </span>
  
  <span>bends backwards and is cut by its dried blood claws</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Stay the Fuck Away” she snarls as her eyesight sharpen and wounds heal up. Slashing down the blade leaves a trail of power. Unsteady and shaky she stares down the Spindly Thing "What do you want??" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The men lost in the tunnels shiver from a breeze of power. Fear still thick and shrouding. They continue anyways. One becomes Lost</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“aHaHaH” the voice plastic and wrong comes from the bent and tangled being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You dont know who you are do you? You ally with things you cannot perceive Witch! You fear being forgotten. That. That is what makes you so…. Perfect!” distracted by the joyous speech, Sasha took action and plunges the sword into its chest with fire in her eyes </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up. I am Known and I delight in it, I know who I am and what I need. So stay the fuck away and leave us alone. I will not </span>
  <span>be so kind next time Stranger”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha slashes and plunges as trails of shadows moonlight and sunlight etch her skin around her eyes and hands</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span> the Not!Them screeches as its body is sieged into a blade of Night fading into dust and the table cracks the designs broken. The powers release.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Huffing Sasha rocks and collapses rough to the ground, consciousness fading as she feels a light hand touch her face. “</span>
  <span>You did well against the Stranger our pratonee. You have our blessings. Protect them well. Do us proud.</span>
  <span>”  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Stokethefires</span>
  <span>: Fuck worms. Sasha? Sasha i need to know you are ok!?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Stokethefires</span>
  <span>: guys if you see this jon and i are ok. Please please let us know you are too!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Stokethefires</span>
  <span>: Micheal. Micheal  they may need help</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Stokethefires</span>
  <span>: cmon guys are you safe?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>ˢᵖⁱʳᵃˡᵃᵗᵉᵐᵉᵃⁿᵈˢᵖⁱᵗᵐᵉᵒᵘᵗ: picking martin up now. He…..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>ˢᵖⁱʳᵃˡᵃᵗᵉᵐᵉᵃⁿᵈˢᵖⁱᵗᵐᵉᵒᵘᵗ: We. We found Gertrude's body.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Jonsims:</span>
  <span> ….. This is not good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stokethefires: </span>
  <span>we are fucked aren't we?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Jonsims:</span>
  <span> yeah. Calling the police now. Going to look for Sasha aswell. I-i can't sense her</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Stokethefires:</span> <span>sense?</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonsims:</span>
  <span> Web thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ˢᵖⁱʳᵃˡᵃᵗᵉᵐᵉᵃⁿᵈˢᵖⁱᵗᵐᵉᵒᵘᵗ:</span>
  <span> Web ThInG</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stokethefires:</span>
  <span> Ah</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonsims:</span>
  <span> ok so plan. I go find Sasha. Micheal can you distract Jane? Tim I need you to get away. Jane is targeting you as the Archivist </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stokethefires:</span>
  <span> got it.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>